Love You Like I Always Do
by Yuuki Hasuna
Summary: "WOAAH! Misaki-chan skrg giliranmu!"/"Siapa yg kau panggil 'chan?"/"Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang yg tidak kusukai?"/"Saruhiko-kun!"/"Huh?"/"Truth or Dare?"/"Siapa ciuman pertamamu?"/"Ehh?"/"Bisa tolong oleskan padaku?"/"Kalau kau tidak ingin terbakar pakai ini!"/"Mulutmu ember sekali! Chibi doutei!"/"Saru no Baka! Baka! Baka! Kono kuso megane!" SaruhikoxFem!Misaki
1. Chapter 00

FanFiction

Author : Yukinoshita Yuuki

K-Project

Main Cast :  
Yata Misaki [Fem!]  
Fushimi Saruhiko

Disclaimer :  
FanFiction ini saya hanya pinjam karakternya dari (penulis 'K') .  
GoRa & GoHands

Warning! :  
Genderswitch! Disini Yata Misaki saya buat _Perempuan_. Cerita murni dari imajinasi Author sendiri. Kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan PM saya lewat FFn atau E-mail. Terima kasih.

Sebelum baca FFnya, disarankan untuk mendownload lagu dari penyanyi **Drew Ryan Scott - Like I Always Do.** Terima kasih (^.^)

o0o

Summary :

"WOAAH! Misaki-chan sekarang giliranmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Siapa yang kau panggil 'chan'!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang yg tidak kusukai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Saruhiko-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Truth or Dare?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Siapa ciuman pertamamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Ehh!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Bisa tolong oleskan padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Kalau kau tidak ingin terbakar pakai ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Mulutmu ember sekali! Chibi doutei!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Saru no Baka! Baka! Baka! Kono kuso megane!"

Review please~ :**

Gak pandai buat summary.. :3

Hope you'll like it! ^0^


	2. Chapter 01

FanFiction

Author : Yukinoshita Yuuki

K-Project

Main Cast :  
Yata Misaki [Fem!]  
Fushimi Saruhiko

Disclaimer :  
FanFiction ini saya hanya pinjam karakternya dari (penulis 'K') .  
GoRa & GoHands

Warning! :  
Genderswitch! OOC! Disini Yata Misaki saya buat _Perempuan_. Cerita murni dari imajinasi Author sendiri dan inspirasi dari doujinshi yang saya baca dan manga K Lost Small World. Kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan PM saya lewat FFn atau E-mail. Terima kasih.

Note :  
Disini Suoh Mikoto sama Totsuka Tatara masih hidup, yaa..

o0o  
Chapter 01

Hari ini adalah hari-hari seperti biasanya. Hari yang melelahkan, hari yang menyebalkan, hari yang merepotkan, hari yang membosankan seperti biasanya. Ya, itulah yang Fushimi Saruhiko pikirkan sekarang. Bicara tentang Fushimi Saruhiko, sebenarnya dia pria yang cerdas, cekatan, perfeksionis, pandai memanfaatkan situasi dan tidak suka disuruh-suruh /khususnya disuruh-suruh oleh atasannya/. Saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke gedung tempat ia bekerja. Scepter 4. Ya, itulah namanya, ia bekerja di bagian IT sekaligus Third of Command dari Scepter 4. Kedudukan yang lumayan tinggi di umur yang masih sangat muda, 21 tahun. /yang bagian ini ngawur bgt sumpah :3/

"Tsk! _mendokusai~_ " Saruhiko lagi-lagi mengeluh. Mungkin karena bulan ini adalah musim panas, Saruhiko mengeluh dan mengusap peluhnya.

Sebenarnya selang beberapa bulan terakhir semenjak selesainya kejadian atau tragedi melawan para anggota Green Clan atau Jungle, hubungan antara Blue Clan(Scepter 4), Red Clan (Homra), dan Silver Clan(White Rice Party), sudah membaik. Apalagi sekarang para pemimpin mereka sering berkumpul bersama. Tentunya tak hanya para pemimpin tapi juga para anggota mereka menjadi akrab satu sama lain.

Lain halnya dengan pria satu ini, Fushimi Saruhiko. Ia masih saja bertengkar dengan temannya sejak kelas 1 SMA itu. Yata Misaki. Gadis yang periang dan enerjik, suka bermain game, juga penggila Suoh Mikoto/lupakan yang terakhir -_-''/. Saruhiko suka sekali /tidak/ sangat suka sekali menggangu gadis bersurai panjang berwarna chestnut itu. Sampai-sampai menimbulkan dentingan antara pemukul besi, pedang, dan pisau yang saling beradu. :3

o0o

Kita beralih ke Homra...

"Yata- _chan_!" panggil seorang pria yang identik menggunakan kacamata gelapnya itu.

" _Hai! Nani Kusanagi-san?_ " Misaki menghampiri Kusanagi Izumo yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru saja dicuci.

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Malam ini Anna ingin makan Kare, bisakah kau membeli bahan masakan untuk kare?" pintanya dengan halus.

"Oke! Aku akan membelinya sekarang!"

" _Matte,_ Yata- _chan_!" Kusanagi menghentikan langkah kaki Misaki.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Misaki berbalik menghadap Kusanagi.

"Nanti sore saja kau membelinya. Aku ingin kau menemani Anna hari ini."

" _Sou desuka? Wakatta._ " Misaki kembali duduk sambil memainkan PSPnya. Anna terlihat tertidur disampingnya.

Terlihat di sebeleh pojok ruangan para anggota Homra(laki2) sedang memandang Misaki dengan tampang Om-om mesum kurang belaian.. /lupakan yg satu ini '-'/

" _Ahh~ Misaki-chan mou kawaii ne.._ " ujar pria berparas tampan dengan tampang playboy yang sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya itu. Chitose Yo.

"Aku setuju denganmu." jawab pria bertopi hitam dengan tulisan 'HMR'. Shouhei. /bener gak sih? '-'a/

"Beruntungnya aku masuk kesini." sela seorang pria /lagi ._./ yang menggunakan topi fedora, biasanya akrab dipanggil 'Sa- _chan_ '.

"Karena di Homra banyak laki-lakinya, melihat Misaki disini membuatku 'cuci mata'."

"Iyaa, kau benar 'cuci mata'."

" _Demo.._ kalau Fushimi masih disini dan tahu, kita pasti akan habis." ucap pria berbadan tinggi dengan kulit coklat gelap berambut pirang itu. Dia adalah partner Misaki dalam melakukan misi di luar. Kamamoto Rikio. /Disini saya buat Kamamoto versi musim panas . hehee... maksudnya Kamamoto waktu di K Missing King/

"Heh!? _Nande desuka_?"

"Oh iya~ maklum kau tidak tahu. Kau masuk kesini setelah Fushimi keluar dari Homra." jawab Chitose sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Maksudmu Fushimi itu.. Fushimi Saruhiko? Dia mantan anggota Homra yang pindah ke Scepter4 yang kau ceritakan waktu itu ya?" Tanya Shouhei penasaran.

"Iya, be-" belum selesai Chitose menjawab pertanyaan Shouhei tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Shouhei muncul Misaki dengan muka penasaran.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Misaki sambil ikut duduk disebelah Kamamoto.

"Ano.. Yata- _san_ , kau tahu kenapa Fushimi keluar dari Homra?" tanya Shouhei.

 _"Waa! Shouhei no BAKA! Jangan tanyakan soal Fushimi didepan Misaki!"_ Teriak Kamamoto dan Chitose dalam hati.

Wajah Misaki tiba-tiba mengeras, ia lalu menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Y- _Yata-san?_ " Panggil Kamamoto khawatir.

"Hiks!" Misaki meneteskan air matanya membuat seluruh orang yang ada di Bar menuju padanya.

"M-Misaki? _Dai..joubu_?" Tanya Shouhei khawatir.

"Hiks.. Ugh! Menyebalkan! Akan kubunuh dia! Pengkhianat! _Kono kuso baka megane_! _Saru no Baka_! Hiks.. Huwaaa~!" Misaki menangis sambil marah-marah menggila hebat /lebay lu, thor.. :3/, mungkin kalau Saruhiko ada disini pasti dia akan bilang ' _Kawai_ ' ._. #plakk_ditabokSaru# :3

"Shouhei jangan tanyakan soal Fushimi didepan Misaki. Kau tahu, sangat susah membuat Misaki berhenti menangis." Bisik Chitose pada Shouhei.

o0o

Di lain tempat... Gedung Scepter 4.

"Hattchhingg!" /anggap aja suara bersin ._./  
Seorang Fushimi Saruhiko bersin di musim panas. Kemungkinan ada dua. Pertama, ada orang yang membicarakanmu/mitos :3/, kedua.. terkena demam atau flu di musim panas/konyol :v/.

"Fushimi- _san.. daijoubu desuka_?" Goto bertanya dengan raut muka sedikit khawatir.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Kembalilah bekerja!" Suruh Fushimi.

Tik.. Tok... Tik... Tok..

Ctak.. clik-clik Ctak.. ctak..

Suara dentuman detik jam dan gerakan tangan yang tengah menari-nari diatas keyboard beradu, menandakan suasana yang terlihat diruangan itu terlihat begitu tenang, serius, dan sibuk.

"Fushimi!" Nada bicara seperti perintah, dada besar, dan rok yang minim.. Second Command of Scepter 4, Letnan Awashima Seri tengah membawa setumpuk berkas-berkas dan meletakkannya di meja Saruhiko.

"Ada apa dengan berkas-berkas ini, Letnan?" Saruhiko bertanya dengan perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan, atau mungkin sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin kau mengecek berkas-berkas ini. Isinya mengenai Jungle, aku ingin kau memberikan laporannya padaku hari ini." perintahnya pada Saruhiko, lalu si Letnan itu kembali ke ruangannya.

" _Mendokusai~_ " lagi-lagi Saruhiko mengeluh.. /uripmu kok ketok'e abot men to mas.. mas.. :3/

 _"Ini pukul sebelas.. Satu jam lagi istirahat makan siang. Kalau tidak segera kuselesaikan aku akan pulang malam. Tch!"_ Saruhiko mengeluh dalam hati.

Ia langsung menyelesaikan tugasnya, lalu mengecek berkas-berkas itu satu per satu. Ia rela mengorbankan jam makan siangnya demi berkas hina itu. /walaupun tidak ikhlas ._./

o0o

Bar Homra, pukul 04:03 PM

"Kusanagi-san aku akan membeli bahan untuk karenya sekarang." ujar Misaki sambil menghampiri Kusanagi yang ada dibalik meja Bar itu.

"Oh, baiklah.. Ini uangnya. Hati-hati dijalan Yata- _chan_. Dan ingat! Jangan pakai _skateboard_ mu." larangnya pada Misaki sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Eh?! Kenapa? Kalau aku pakai _skateboard_ ku pasti lebih cepat!" Misaki mengelak dan tidak mau mengikuti perintah Kusanagi.

"Aku tidak mau belanjaannya terjatuh gara-gara kau menaiki _skateboard_ mu.. Jalan kaki saja!" perintahnya pada Misaki yang keras kepala itu.

"Haah~ _Hai, hai.. Jaa_ , aku berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu~._ "

" _Itterasai_."

o0o

Gedung Scepter 4, pukul 03:55 PM

Saruhiko terlihat membawa setumpuk berkas-berkas tadi dan laporan yang diminta Letnan Awashima yang telah ia selesaikan menuju keruangan Awashima Seri.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..! /suara pintu diketuk '-'/

"Masuk." seru seorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Letnan Awashima, aku sudah menyelesaikan berkasnya. Dan ini laporannya." ujar Saruhiko sambil meletakkan berkas-berkas serta laporan itu di meja Awashima Seri.

" _Arigatou,_ Fushimi. Baiklah.. Kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini." Kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir wanita itu membuat Fushimi sedikit terkejut.

"Huh? Anda tidak salah? Jam pulang masih sekitar satu jam lagi, Letnan." ujarnya mencoba bahwa ia tidak salah dengar, sambil melihat jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu.

"Tidak. Kau sudah bekerja keras, kau bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini." raut muka datar seperti biasanya, tapi sebenarnya Awashima sangat baik pada semua karyawannya.

" _Hai_. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Letnan."

Fushimi keluar dari ruangan Awashima dan langsung menuju ke meja kerjanya merapikannya dari kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

o0o

"Selamat datang! Selamat belanja!" /lu pikir ini ind*mar*t, thor.. -_-"/

Setelah mengambil keranjang belanja, Misaki segera menuju stand bagian untuk isi dapur dan lain-lainnya.  
Saat ia melewati stand buah dan sayur, ia melihat buah apel dan tomat. Itu mengingatkannya pada gadis mungil berambut putih panjang. Kushina Anna.

"Apa sebaiknya kubelikan juga?" tanya Misaki pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu dan tangan kirinya berada disiku tangan kanan. Ia terlihat berpikir, menimbang-nimbang peryataannya tadi.

"Umm.. Kupikir uangnya cukup kalau aku membeli beberapa apel dan tomat." Misaki telah memutuskan pendapatnya. Ia mengambil beberapa buah apel dan tomat. Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan kegiatan belanjanya yang tertunda tadi.

"Bumbu karenya kurang banyak, aku harus mengambilnya lagi." Gumamnya sambil kembali kestand sebelumnya.

Maklum, anggota Homra ada banyak. Apalagi di Homra banyak anggota laki-laki jadi porsinya harus agak banyak. Anggota perempuan Homra hanya ada dua yaitu, Yata Misaki dan Kushina Anna.

-skip time-

Setelah membayar belanjaannya Misaki segera keluar dari Supermarket tersebut sambil setengah berlari, ia tidak memperhatikakn sekitarnya sehingga saat keluar dari Supermarket ia tidak sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki yang sedang lewat.

BUGH!

Srack! /belanjaannya jatuh ._./

"Aduh!" Misaki mengaduh kesakitan sesaat setelah pantatnya mengenai tanah. Ia segera berdiri dan meminta maaf pada orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya itu.  
Sambil memunguti belanjaannya yang terjatuh ditanah dengan cepat.

" _Ano.. Gomennasai! Go-_ "

"Misaki?"

"Eh!" Misaki terkejut, ia sangat mengenal suara itu.. Jangan-jangan..  
Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya..

"Saruhiko!?"

Misaki segera berdiri dan mengambil kantong belanjaannya yang terjatuh, dan segera berjalan dengan cepat, atau kalian bisa menyebutnya jika Misaki tengah menghindari Saruhiko -untuk saat ini.

"Ohh, tak biasanya kau terburu-buru, Mi-sa-ki~" Saruhiko memainkan nada bicaranya saat menyebut nama Misaki.

"Cih! Ini bukan urusanmu, Saru. Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"Ah~ _Gomen, gomen_. Aku lupa kalau kau kekurangan kalsium jadi aku minta maaf karena menghalangi jalanmu.. _ne_ _Chibi doutei-chan~_ " Saruhiko menunjukkan seringaiannya, sekaligus untuk mengganggu Misaki, yang saat ini nampak berwajah kesal sambil menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak menonjok Saruhiko.

"Siapa yang kau panggil ' _Chibi Doutei_ '! _Kono kuso megane_!" Teriak misaki sambil mengayun-ayunkan tinjunya diudara. Wajahnya terlihat memerah sekaligus kesal dan malu karena panggilan atau lebih tepatnya ejekan dari Saruhiko yang menyebutnya ' _Doutei_ '. /Doutei itu artinya virgin.. tau virgin kan? '-'/

"Eh? Kau yang tidak pernah punya pacar dari dulu bukankah normal kalau kau itu virgin diumur yang sudah segini? Bukankah aku benar, _Chibi doutei-chan_?" lagi-lagi Saruhiko menggoda Yata Misaki hingga korbannya(read: Misaki) terlihat memerah karena malu dan marah. Sepertinya seorang Fushimi Saruhiko mempunyai hobi 'Mengganggu Yata Misaki' dan sukses membuat si Korban terkubur amarah.

" _U-Urusai_! Asal kau tahu saja aku akan melepas status itu kau tahu!"

Misaki asal berbicara saja, sampai-sampai tidak mencerna kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan diotaknya. Sehingga kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya tersebut cukup membuat kaget serta menohok jantung seorang Fushimi Saruhiko.

"Eh!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

o0o

Anu.. Masih pendek yaa? ('-')a

Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini sampai selesai.. #bow

Dan buat yang menanti-nanti chapter ini muncul, maaf lama updatenya.. /emang ada yang nunggu? ._./

Saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari para pembaca sekalian..  
Saya masih sangat perlu untuk belajar! Jadi, saya mohon dengan sangat.. Tolong berikan saya kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk chapter kedepannya.. :'3 #puppy_eyes_gagal#

FF saya ini masih buruk.. jadi tolong kritik dan sarannya yaa.. (T-T)

Saya tidak mengharapkan Review sih.. Cuma kritik dan saran saja.. Ini juga untuk para pembaca sekalian agar dapat membaca FF saya dengan nyaman.. #ciyee..

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca FF amatiran saya.. #sungkem

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

Yuuki

o0o


	3. Announcement

Heloo~ Minna san~

Sebelumnya Yuuki ingin memohon maaf T-T

Maaf karena selama ini ngga pernah update chapter yg baru T-T

Jadi.. sebenarnya dikarenakan tahun kemarin Yuuki sedang berada di kelas 3 SMA, Yuuki stop dulu untuk update chap yg baru.. tapi Yuuki tetep tulis kok.. /cuma ngga di publish aja #plakk/

Dan juga.. laptop Yuuki sakit dan harus segera dirawat T-T

Setelah itu laptop Yuuki mengalami amnesia ToT

Jadi file FF Yuuki lenyap semua T-T

Gomen ne, minna san.. T-T #sungkem

Rencananya ingin segera ditulis kembali.. tapi Yuuki sibuk dengan "Petualangan Mencari Universitas". /duhh bahasanya.. :'))/

yaa jadi.. Yuuki stop dulu /again ._./

Selama kuliah Yuuki belum bisa update.. ya maklum yah :'))

Tapi tenaaangg~ Dalam waktu dekat ini, insyaallah Yuuki akan update chap yg terbaruu~ Yeeeyyy!!!! (~ 3)~ #tebarduit

Mohon bersabar yaa minna san.. :'))

Sekali lagi mohon maaf kepada para pembaca sekalian yg menantikan chapter terbaru.. :') #emangada?

Jaa.. matta ne~ minna san~ * #ketjupmanjahh

Yuuki


End file.
